


Final Farewell

by Phoenix_Emrys



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Stargate SG-1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Emrys/pseuds/Phoenix_Emrys
Summary: Jack and what's left of the original Abydos mission team are departing, heading back to Earth for  the last time.  Leaving Daniel behind.  Jack isn't quite ready to go and he's not quite sure why.





	Final Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> A little vignette based on the closing scene of "Stargate the Movie" I wrote.... not sure exactly when... I discovered tucked away in a folder on my hard drive. Thought I would dust it off and share it. It is technically gen but...

Abydos: 1995

"You sure you wanna do this?" I ask Jackson as I step up to his side.

Sure he wants to stay. Now. Hey, if I had a honey like that giving me those “come hither” looks I'll be the first to admit I’d probably be tempted to hang around for an hour or two, but the rest of my freaking life? Here? I don't think so. Sha'uri may be a peach but she's not that juicy!

The whole idea of him taking up permanent residence in this over-baked sandbox is nuts, and so is he if he seriously thinks he's gonna be able to cut it camping out for keeps with the Stone Age folks here. Even if they can throw a hell of a party. No phone, no lights, no motor car? Hell, even Gilligan had a radio. Not to mention Maryanne and Ginger. 

Let's not sugar-coat the sorrow, Jack, the sad truth is, if book boy here stays he’s gonna be toast. He'll be crying for his mommy before a week goes by. Guaranteed. I'll give him a month. Tops. Before he falls off something and breaks his neck, falls in a hole and he can’t get out, accidentally shoots himself in the head, or gets dragged off into the desert by one of the mastages.

Come on, Jackson, grab a clue here. This is a bad idea. Don’t be a dumbass, she’s nice and all, I’m sure, but you don’t throw your life away on the first prehistoric babe who shows you a good time. It's not too late to catch the last wormhole outta this dump. Will be, though, once we get home and close the ole barn door behind us. For good. Don't forget that. No do-overs with this one, buddy. You stay here, you're stuck here. Like forever. 

This is it, last chance. 

Going, going…

"Yes, I'm sure." Jackson quickly replies, his eyes bright and confident.

Geez, don't you even want to take a moment and think about it? A split second, even? 

Apparently not. Well, it's his life if he wants to flush it; it's no skin off my ass. I can bug out of here with a clean conscience. I've done my bit. It's not I like haven't already tried to talk him out of this. Tried and failed, obviously.

"Are you gonna be all right?" 

I know what I just said, he’s a dweeb and a dumbass and ergo deserves everything he’s gonna get. The gate's calling, I should be going, my work is done here, but I can't... just… leave him. 

Not yet. 

Not 'til I'm sure…

Aw crap, maybe the heat is melting my brain or something, I can't think of any other reason why it's suddenly so important to me, why I have to know, if I leave him behind, if he really is going to be okay.

Without me.

And oh yeah, check this out, he's soooo impressed by all my concern. Yeah, right. The randy little bastard's not even listening to me and he's for sure not thinking with anything but his dick. Jackson only has eyes for her. I might as well not be here. Not even in the picture now; Shau’ri is the only thing he can see. 

Oh my, he's got it bad, all right. Last time I saw a grin that sappy on a poor schmuck's face…

I was the schmuck.

Well, let's not reopen that old wound. That part of my life is over and done with. Sara made it pretty clear if I went on this mission she wouldn't be home when I got back. Didn't bother me much at the time, because I wasn't planning on coming back. One way or another, this was going to be my last mission.

Surprise! Hey honey, I'm home? Oh wait, I forgot. I'm not married any more. 

Look at those two. You ever see a sappier sight in your life? Jackson? He's forgotten all about me already. Guess that’s my cue to exit stage “no longer required.”

Have a nice life. For the next week and a half.

Well, whatever, O'Neill, ya know what? The mission's over and Daniel Jackson is officially no longer your problem. Damned straight, what do I care what happens to him now? Why am I still here, wasting time on this dweeb? He’s made his choice, stupid as it is, and he’s just going to have to live with it. Or not... as the case may be. Betcha he won’t even notice I’m gone. So what, so let him, it's not like I care or I'm gonna miss the dweeb or… 

Jackson turns back, flashing me one of those shy smiles he sometimes briefly lets out to play and just as quickly tucks away again as if he's scared someone will see him doing it and report him to the Grin Gestapo. 

"I'm gonna be all right," he assures me, his eyes warm. Affectionate, even. Genuine concern colours his face. "How about you?" he softly asks me. His expression suddenly wistful, tinged with subtle regret. 

The shades of sorrow overtaking his expression, so unexpected, hits me hard, along with what he just asked me, and why. He's not just making conversation, he really wants to know. He gives a shit. About me. Hard to believe, yeah I know, but there it is, plain as the sad on his face. 

Well, what do you know about that. Even after… everything I said. And did. And said... he actually, kinda cares. About me. And something else I can see plainly, even from this distance, and it’s shocking the shit out of me I don’t mind telling you... 

He is gonna miss me. Me.

He is. Sonofabitch.

Geez, seeing that kinda lost look on his face, knowing it's about me, especially when, all things considered, I've given him so little cause to give a crap one way or the other? It makes me feel good. Really good. Kinda light-headed. Makes me want to... I dunno, it just makes me feel good, okay?

He likes me, he really likes me! Maybe I like him a bit, too. 

Maybe.

"Yeah.” I’m going for casual indifference but I've got this big, goony grin spilling all over my face kinda ruining the effect but you know what, I don't care. Daniel likes me! "Yeah. I think so."

I'm still grinning and what the hell, did I just laugh? Me? All this giddiness, all at once? I'd better pace myself; if I'm not careful my head might explode.

I want to laugh again because you know what else? What I just said to him? I wasn't lying. Even though I've got squat to go back for, that doesn't matter. It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna be okay. I don't know what's ahead for me, but somehow, I'll get through it. I want to, because, well, if someone like him can see anything good... in someone like me…

Maybe I should cut me some slack for once in my life. Never tried it before. No time like the present. And, while I’m at it, I should probably ease up on the whole “dweeb” thing from now on. It's not really fair, and he doesn't deserve it. Let's face it O'Neill, no matter what you thought about him going in, Daniel handled himself okay. He's earned a whole heap of your respect, not to mention much of the credit for the fact any of us are going home at all, and we have a home to go to. Oh and lest we forget he also saved your ass, a couple of times. 

Kicked it too.

Well, I guess it's time to go. Still grinning, I hold out my hand to him. He takes it with a gentle smile, we shake, and that's pretty much my cue to exit stage gone. 

It's hard to let his hand go, break the connection, and in fact, we haven't quite disengaged as I'm turning away, starting to head up the stairs. I don't get far when his eyes suddenly spark and he's tugging on my sleeve with one hand and fishing in his pocket with the other.

"Tell Catherine this brought me luck," Daniel says softly while carefully placing her pendant in my hand. 

"I will." 

Are you sure you won't… come with? Nah, guess not. You really are gonna stay here, aren't you? 

Wait a minute – I could… 

I could make him come with me...

Don't even go there, O'Neill. Leave him to his new life and go back home and get one of your own.

I'm still grinning. So is he. I should be… going. Yup, I really should. Should can the mutual stare fest we've got going and just truck on out of here.

Oh, what the hey, what's the rush? Enjoy the moment, Jack, it's not like you're ever gonna see the guy again.

Daniel's eyes hold me, they gaze at me deep and steady and for just a second, it's almost like….

I break away, swing around and head for the gate. Almost choking on regret. Why did I do that, why did I look into those eye? I was free and clear, all I had to do was turn around and walk through that wormhole, but nooooo, I had to go and take that one last look and get sucked into Daniel’s baby blues and now...

Godammit! Those eyes... those eyes are gonna haunt my dreams for the rest of my fucking life. I know it. I’m never gonna get them out of my head and what makes it even worse?

I'm never going to see him again.

I'm at the gate, so close to the shimmering horizon I can feel its energy splashing all over my skin. I should keep on going, why make things worse than they already are, just plunge straight on through… suck it up, eyes forward, and go…

Don’t look back, Jack. Don’t do it. Hell, he's probably not even there anymore. He’s gone, with her. Setting off on their life together. 

But I need to tell him, to let him know, I was wrong. I just figured it out. He's gonna be okay. I know what I said before and I know what I told him, but that was just the... talking, I didn’t mean it. I was just being a jerk. He’ll be fine. I shouldn't go without telling him, letting him know…

Don't forget me, Daniel.

That's what I want really want to say as I turn around and wave. But I can't, I can't say that, even though every cell in my body is screaming not to let him go.

He's still there, right where he was, he hasn’t left, hasn’t gone, he’s still there, peering anxiously into the glow of the gate, solemn faced, solitary. He takes a deep breath, like he wants to say something. But he doesn't, he doesn't say a word. But then he doesn't need to because even though his lips aren't moving what he's telling me, I get it, loud and clear.

"I'll be seeing you around… Doctor Jackson," I call out to him, before plunging into the puddle.

Don't worry, Daniel I won't forget you either.


End file.
